gratitudefandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Zhang
October 11, 2014 1. To the Boswells employee - you don't understand how much time you saved me 2. To Dad - for your determination in trying to find a store that probably closed 3. To Alex - for reminding me to be fearless October 10, 2014 1. To Donald Barthelme - for making my procrastination worthwhile 2. To Mr. Powers - for the pizza and encouragement 3. To Sunny - I just miss you man why do you have to be in Boston when you could be home watching The Mindy Project with me October 9, 2014 1. To DJ - for kites and crazy stories 2. To Silvi - for turning our crazy story into beautiful poetry 3. To my wonderful team - for staying focused, having fun, and winning with #swag(?) 4. To Hailey - for bring #swag back…? September 29, 2014 It's been a while since I've been on here. I'm not even sure if that many people still use this, and personally there's been a lot of gratitude that has gone un-expressed on here. But it's there. But today just out-of-the-blue I was struck with this feeling of contentment. Very, very out-of-the-blue. You'd think that at this point in the school year I would be feeling far from content. But I'm currently sitting here thinking, you know, today's a good day to be alive, which is something I haven't felt in a while. It's a good feeling. Back to the regular gratitude: 1. To Anshula - for reminding me 2. To Ms. Sexton - for being surprisingly generous with grading 3. To Liz - you barely know me, but you've helped me monumentally June 13, 2014 1. To Brian - for smiles 2. To my kite - for letting me find you after two hours of searching 3. To my dad - for having a safe flight home and bringing back food June 12, 2014 1. To Rachel - for letting us watch the greatest movie of all time at your house 2. To Anshu - for our lovely tradition 3. To John Green and everyone involved in TFIOS - for a wonderful movie adaptation of the book June 11, 2014 1. To David - for the video 2. To Brian - for the calculus help 3. To my Lang class - for making the last day of lang a fun, exciting and memorable one June 7, 2014 1. To Brian - for being one of the kindest people ever 2. To Rachel - for being a sweet nugget 3. To Sunny - for being the best "mature-but-not-too-mature, hip 25-year old" sister in the world June 4, 2014 1. To my lang group - for a wonderful presentation 2. For Rachel - for the invite 3. To Mom - for dropping off my things May 26, 2014 1. To Max - for ideas, perspective, and good conversation 2. To Mrs. Singh - for letting me live at your house for 2 days. On a school night. 3. To Jessica - for being a wonderful Lang presentation hostess May 25, 2014 1. To Anshu - for being my best friend 2. To Sunny - for always being there May 23, 2014 1. To Dad - for great analogies and encouragement and positivity May 22, 2014 1. To my parents - for your support 2. To Jenny - for helping me regain my confidence off the tee May 21, 2014 1. To Belinda - for being my new golf buddy 2. To Mom - for going through the trouble of getting the largest magnet the store carried 3. To Anshu - for being understanding and wonderful May 19, 2014 1. To Brian - for the mutual advice-sharing and the interesting and philosophical discussion about Wikipedia 2. To Siobhan - for saying Hi 3. To Laura - for being a wonderful and understanding friend and making me excited for the summer May 18, 2014 1. To Mr. Taylor - for giving us a really fun lab project (for once) 2. To the guy working at The Bridges - for giving me free range balls even when the range was full 3. To the inventor of ferrofluid - for giving us an experiment for the lab project 4. To Max - for following my advice and joining this and for being a good kid 5. To Rachel - for talking to me and being honest May 15, 2014 1. To Jonas - for caring and being patient 2. To Aunt Helen - for driving for an hour to come over and bring over her new puppy 3. To Dad - for braving the heat to come out to the course with me 4. To Mrs. Buckley - for the delicious grilled cheese May 14, 2014 1. To Nike - for motivating me to exercise 2. To Mom - for making my favorite food 3. To Dad - for golfing with me even after a long day at work 4. To Soumya - for indirectly being the reason why I re-discovered this 5. To David - for understanding and sharing my regrestolgia